ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Benex Tennsalazar
Benex Tennsalazar is the genetic fusion of Ben Tenn'yson and R'ex Salazar. 'History' In an alternate timeline, Alpha Nanite managed to escape from the Null Void and returns to GenRex's Universe where he successfully murdered Black Knight and her allies then absorbed all Meta-Nanites to become Meta-Alpha Nanites. Seeing he is much worse then Alpha-Omega, Cesar used the Dimensional Disruptor to bring Ben Tennyson (Post-Ultimate Alien) to help. Ben used the Galvanic Mechamorph form to grant the Upgrade Suit once more, this time upgrading the Omega-01 Nanite into Omega-07 Nanite and grants Rex a bigger edge. Unfortunately, Meta-Alpha used the Meta-Nanite of Time and Space to obliterate the duo into ashes, leaving everyone devastated. In a spark of miracle, the official Omnitrix activated the fail-safe and start regenerating Ben's remains using the DNA sample of Ben but Omega-01 Nanite, still intacted as Alpha wanted it to complete his body, was still merged by the Mechamorph DNA so it used Rex's DNA to rapidly regenerate Rex using Nanites. Both powerful devices were regenerating both users in such unison, they end up fusing them both into a completely new entity who addressed himself as Benex Tennsalazar. Without a second thought and just being born, Benex immediately engaged Meta-Alpha and was proven to be smarter, more adapted and more powerful then Upgrade Suit Rex, even constructing amazing new builds that was impossible for Rex alone and is capable of using the upgraded Omnitrix called Nanotrix to transform into perfectly-stablize EVO Aliens. After he finished warming up, Benex used EVO Biovosorian to tear Alpha into pieces, separating him from the Meta-Nanites then crushed all Alpha's Nanites, killing him while he muttered Benex as "my only error". Benex absorbed the Meta-Nanite then induced the second Nanite Event, curing all curable and incurable EVOs then command the Meta-Nanites to deactivate so no one can use them for evil. Benex then proceed to use Alien X and won a debate against Bellicus and Serena, thus earning the right to merge two Dimensions as one, thus fusing many important inhabitants into a single beings and now aliens and Nanites can co-exist. Benex then proceed to begin his new adventure with his recently fused allies. 'Appearance' Benex has the combined features of Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar. For starter, Benex stands over 8'4" and weighs over 150 lbs (mass varies when using builds), he has Caucasian aspect with Mexican tone (similar to Kenny Tennyson's Navajo side) and has the combined physiques of the two, resulting a perfect Olympic physique. Benex has the mix hair style of Ben's shaggy hair and Rex's lighjtly-spiked, slicked back hair, making it a spiked, shaggy dark-brown hair. As for the iris, they are hazel (result of mixing Ben's green eyes and Rex's brown eyes). For the uniform, Benex wears the jointed version of Ben and Rex's shirt; having the green streak in the center of Rex's shirt while the top half is black and has the "10" on the left breast. The jacket is also a joint of Ben's white hoodie jacket and Rex's jacket; which it's full green with the collars and rims being orange. The pants are similar to Rex's but brown with side pockets like Ben's military cargo pants. The shoes are based on Rex with Ben's colors. When in battle or serious, Benex coated his body with Omega-07 Nanites and formed what he called the Battle Armor, which it's the Human-sized Mechamorph Armor with the insignia of a gear with the Omnitrix symbol in the center on the torso. 'Personality' Benex had inherited Ben's optismistic, cocky and energetic behavior along with Rex's laid-back, arrogant and boasting character but, like Ben and Rex, they're just front for his true persona. Benex is very highly intellegent, has strong sense of responsibility and justice, and will not hesitate on destroying those who will threaten the galaxies. Benex enjoys naming his EVO Alien forms and his builds, has strong love for Sumo Slammer and Spanish soap opera, and enjoys playing sports with or without his builds. Benex inherited Rex's romantic approach done on Holiday and, despite Rex had got over on Holiday, Benex often flirts on any beautiful alien women he meets (which it's something Ben doesn't like doing often). Because of his appearance, feats, hearts and words, Benex had moved about 100 different alien women. When questioned if he really does have feelings for them, Benex simply said: "Gotta carry out my purpose." It is possible he has the Omnitrix's purpose on preserving the DNAs in case of galactic genocide mixed up in his Rex persona, causing him to start making alien harem. 'Powers And Abilities' Benex has the combined feats and abilities of Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar. *'Combatant Skills:' Benex had inherited the combatant skills of Ben Tennyson (through training with Gwendolyn, Max, PLUMBERS Academy and years of combating villains) and Rex Salazar (through Providence training, Six's mentoring and years of combtating E.V.O.s), making Benex a professional fighter. *'Advanced Intellect:' Benex has Ben's above average intelligence and Rex's mathematic intellect, thus Benex is impressively smart. *'Epidemic Memory:' Like Ben, Benex has an impressive memory and can instantly memorize almost everything, even remembering the events and pasts before Benex was even born. *'Cross Dominant:' Benex can skillfully wield tools and weapons in either hand, thus he can use two different builds on both hands without a problem. *'Enhanced Strength:' Without builds, Benex is very strong as he was able to lift up objects heavier then a boulder and can even combat foes that originally requires the alien form or Rex's builds to fight properly. *'Enhanced Durability:' Benex is very durable as he can be smack through 10 buildings and collided against the bus, pushed across 10 miles and buried under the debris, only to surfaced and only suffer a slight dizziness. *'Enhanced Agility:' The combined acrobatic of Ben and Rex makes Benex as, quote, "nimble as an Arachnichimp". He can even evade attacks from super-speed foes or weapons that moves at Mach 10 or higher. *'Technopathy:' Like Rex, Benex can control machinaries using his Nanites and can even cure E.V.O.s. Because of the Omega-07, Benex can even make Primus obey his command or tell the Omnitrices to turn off when the alternate Omnitrix Bearers were gonna attack him. *'Technology Construct:' Inherited from Rex, Benex can control and command his Nanites to create powerful constructs. Many of the constructs were originally Rex's builds and the builds of Omega-01 but were all upgraded to Omega-07 level due of the Nanites still merged with the Mechamorph before regeneration. **'Power Fists:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Smack Fists. It is x7 stronger then the original, has energy spikes for extra penetration and can be launched as missiles at its opponents. ***'Drill Mode:' An alternate state of Power Fists, which takes the form of a giant energy drill that is strong enough to burrow through the starship with ease and add extra impact power. **'Hyper Jet:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Boogie Pack. It can propel Benex at Mach 20 and allows him to easily evade any attacks and reactions several times faster. It can fire twin missiles that is strong enough to knock a To'kustar down in one hit. **'Blast Launcher:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Slam Cannon. Thanks to the Mechamorph's self-generating ammunition, the Blast Launcher never ran out of ammo and can fire six powerful missiles that are strong enough to stun Alpha-Omega. **'Alien Excalibur:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Big Fat Sword (BFG). The blade is so sharp, it easily cleave through Alpha-Omega's limps with a single stroke. Because of its powers, Benex often use it as a last resort or to end the battle quickly. ***'Energy Grinder:' The enhanced version of Battle Saw. It is very similar but because of the power of Alien Excalibur, it can be use to slice mountain with great dexterity. **'Swift Rocket:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Rex Ride. It is Benex's main ground transportation and can carry 3 passengers, or more if he generates the side cars. It can travel up to 1,000 mph in an instant. For protection, Benex automatically suits up in his Battle Armor. Benex's arms are free so he can use any offensive builds while still using Swift Rocket. **'Heavy Stomp:' The Omega-07 version of Rex's Punk Buster. It allows Benex to jump 500 ft across or 1,000 ft high. The kicking powers and landing strength were equal to the Impacalifera. Benex comments "If Rex stated the Punk Buster is like being kicked by a freight train, then Heavy Stomp is equal to being round-house kicked by a giant meteor". **'Shocker Whip' **'Spinner-Chuck' **'Sinister Axes' **'Reflection' **'Sky Slyder Type-7' **'Sky Rocket:' The very first build to be created by Benex through the usage of Omega-07 Nanites. It automatically suit up Benex with the hands and legs contructed into anti-recoil claws while the back constructed into a giant, tri-nozzled artillery cannon. It has a very impressive accuracy and fires a trio of powerful energy bolts that can demolished multiple city blocks. Even if they evade it, the force of the bolts' speed can inflict serious damages, if not lethal. It's best suited for mortar. **'Vacuume Consumer:' The second build to be created via Omega-07 Nanites. The torso and stomach constructed into a giant vacuume device with multiple jagged blade-like teeth which it can produced a very powerful vacuume that only pulls those weighs in over 444,000 lbs. The blades can slice matters so fast, not even the missile detonator can react fast enough to detonate the missile. Benex used it to "clean up the mess". **'Killer Eye:' The third build to be created via Omega-07 Nanites. The torso constructed a cobra cannon, the arms into hand cannons and the eyes are equipped with targeting scopes. Benex's accuracy becomes so great, he easily nail 1,000 targets even on mobile and without need to focus. The hand cannons deals such great damages and speed that Meta-Nanites had difficulty to locate his wounds and heal it in time. While the main cannon's accuracy and speed was so great, Benex claimed he can shoot down starships in the orbit from ground level, which he later proved it. *'Omnitrix v7:' Alternatively called Nano Omnimatrix or Nanotrix. It is the official Omnitrix Azmuth had completed it over 5 years and bestowed to Ben upon his maturity, now greatly improved by the Omega-07 Nanite. The Nanotrix has all access to the alien transformations (excluding the Vladat DNA as Ben didn't obtain it yet) but because Benex's body is filled with Nanites and is already an EVO, the alien forms were mutated into EVO but is more stablized and enhanced then Alpha's unstabled EVO Aliens. The EVO Aliens are x5 stronger then the unmutated version and because Benex can control Nanites, each aliens gets their own unique builds to empower their natural abilities. Benex can even show to use transformations that are single sex and that are mainly shown to be completely useless. 'Weaknesses' Benex had inherited the weaknesses of Ben and Rex in these following: *Like Ben, Benex is somewhat powerless once he timed out but because he has Rex's powers, he can make up for it and can stall until it recharged. *In any transformations, Benex inherited the weaknesses of that species *Benex is terrified of clowns and peacocks like Ben. Curiously, Rex is also afraid of clowns so the fear of clown had doubled on Benex. *Like Rex, Benex is vulnerable to EMP wave as it disable the Nanites in his body for a short peroid of time. He is also vulnerable to magnets and techno-organic virus. 'Tier System' 'Power Level' Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Fusions Category:EVOs Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Versions of Rex Salazar